Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method of determining a driving tendency and a system of controlling shift using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of determining a driving tendency and a system of controlling shift using the same that reflects a will of a driver on the shift precisely by determining a driving tendency further precisely.
Description of Related Art
Driver satisfaction related to driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with a tendency of the driver. While tendencies of the drivers vary, however, performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the driver.
Accordingly, the driver often lodges a complaint against the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, if the driving tendency of the customer driver is grasped and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the driver, the driver satisfaction related to the driving performance may be maximized.
Therefore, many methods of learning the driving tendency of the customer for a long time and controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency have been developed. The method of controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency is performed under the assumption that the driving tendency of the driver is constant.
The driving tendency of the driver, however, is not constant and changes according to temporary changes of driver's feeling or driving will, road condition and so on. Therefore, the learned driving tendency may differ greatly from an actual driving tendency of the driver at one point. If the shift controlled according to the learned driving tendency, the actual driving will of the driver may not be reflected on the shift and the driver may dissatisfy with the driving performance.
As main parameters for determining driving tendency, an accelerator pedal position and a change rate of the accelerator pedal position has been mainly used in the related art.
However, even though a situation of operating the accelerator pedal is an important reference for determining a driver's acceleration will, there is a limitation to reflect an actual will of the driver. Therefore, in order to determine the driving tendency, a more reasonable determination reference is required rather than the accelerator pedal position.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.